


Lay All Your Love On Me

by Aomo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: But still Clexa endgame, F/F, Lexa is not the father, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomo/pseuds/Aomo
Summary: With Madi's wedding fast approaching, she takes a chance on finding the father she never knew.





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the Clexa version of Mamma Mia because I couldn't get the idea out of my head.  
> Italics are for when they are reading something

      Madi was beyond excited. There was a week to go before she was to be married to the love of her life, her mother was spending all her free time to make sure her special day was perfect, and her best friends should be arriving any time. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies of both excitement and nervousness. Although she should be focused solely on her wedding, Madi was also anxious because she had been hiding a secret from her friends and family that would soon be hard to hide. The following day she would welcome a father she had never met before.

     She saw her friends arriving on the small boat that delivered guests occasionally to their little island. She ran down to the marina to greet them, yelling and hollering until the three friends were reunited. It had been way too long since they had seen one another. People couldn’t visit the island as often as she wished, and her mother needed her there to help with the resort.

     “Madi! Madi! Mad girl Madi!” her friends, Harper and Charlotte, screamed when they got on land.

     “Oh my god, let’s not let those stories get out.” Madi sighed exasperated.

     “What? Atom should know who he’s about to marry.” Harper scoffed.

     “Oh, no. He definitely knows that side of me.” Madi winked.

      “It’s my mother I don’t want hearing those kind of things.” They all laughed as they gathered their baggage and Madi led them up to the resort.

     When they got to their room, Madi sat them down and pulled out what looked like a well-loved notebook.

“I have a confession to make. I found my Mom’s diary from before she had me…” Madi waited to be scolded.

“Heck yes!! What kind of fun did a young Ms. Griffin have?” Charlotte was eager to hear about the woman she often referred to as a ‘milf’.

     Now both Harper and Charlotte were sitting on the edge of one of the beds, waiting to hear the tales of Madi’s mother. Madi smirked, knowing her friends would have her back on this, and knowing they were now captivated with what she had to tell them.

     “This is Clarke Griffin’s diary, from the year 1990. The summer before I was born…

“The first hot and heavy romance features one Kyle Wick.” The girls whistled and howled. “’ _Kyle was dangerous. Flirtatious and rowdy, he blew into the island so full of himself, and he had every right to be. A true rock star. Wild and untameable, Kyle was the most fun 3 days of adventure…’”_  

     “Jump to 2 weeks later,” the girls squealed, “when Clarke meets a hot, young, traveling author. ‘ _Nathan Miller was a true romantic. A solo traveler that was making his way around the neighbouring islands, trying to find himself. We would go find secluded parts of the beach where he would tell me how much he appreciated the dreamy sunsets , and I would show my appreciation of his glorious muscles and bone structure…’”_  

      Madi paused for dramatic effect while her friends fanned themselves. “Now it gets interesting.”

     “The others weren’t interesting?!” Harper chirped.

     Madi continued without giving Harper a response. “’ _I fell in love before I even knew I was stumbling. Some wealthy up-state types stayed at the resort for a vacation. All the typical arrogant hot shots that thought they owned every brick they walked on. But not Alex…’”_


End file.
